world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary (WBWSB)
"Gary turns up the volume!" Gary is a newcomer in World Between Worlds Smash Bros. His physical attributes are similar to that of the Inklings from Super Smash Bros Ultimate; however, he is slightly faster and deals less damage. Stage Entrance Gary Super Jumps onto the arena, but ends up faceplanting. He quickly changes into kid form and gets into position. Standard Attacks * Jab: Gary punches once, then twice. * Side Tilt: Gary kicks forward. * Up Tilt: Gary thrusts his fist up into the air. * Down Tilt: Gary performs a sweeping kick. * Dash Attack: Gary turns into his squid form and lunges forward. * Neutral Air: Gary turns into his squid form and spins around for a short time. * Forward Air: Gary swings a punch foward. * Up Air: Gary swings a punch above him. * Down Air: Gary turns into his squid form and dives downwards. * Back Air: Gary kicks from behind. * Grab Pummel: Gary squeezes his opponent. * Forward Throw: Gary causes a shockwave which tosses the opponent. * Back Throw: Gary spins around and tosses the opponent. * Up Throw: Gary turns into his squid form and headbutts the opponent into the air. * Down Throw: Gary tosses the opponent to the ground. * Ledge Get-Up: Gary climbs back onto the stage. * Forward Smash: Gary winds up a punch. * Up Smash: Gary turns his head skyward and lets out a small shockwave. * Down Smash: Gary turns into his squid form and spins on the ground. * Shield: Gary teleports away for a few seconds. Special Moves Neutral + B: N-Zap '89 Gary fires a ink blot from his N-Zap '89 forward. If the buttons are held down, Gary can shoot out up to 10 seperate blots before the N-Zap '89 has to cool down. Each shot does 1.5% damage, resulting in a total of 15% from one full use. Custom 1: Hero Shot Replica Gary's HSR bullets deal 3% a shot, but the fire rate is reduced. Custom 2: N-Zap '85 Gary can fire 15 separate blots from his N-Zap '89 in one use, but the damage each shot does is reduced to .5% a shot. Side + B: Woomy of Doomy Gary screams, creating a small shockwave that'll move forward for a short time before disappearing. Any opponents caught in the shockwave will be damaged and knocked back. Gary can charge up the scream to do more damage. A simple tap of the button does 5% per shockwave, but a full charge deals 20%. Custom 1: Crippling Cacophony Gary's shockwave takes longer to charge, but stuns opponents upon contact. Custom 2: Shrill Note Instead of creating a shockwave, Gary emits a note that creates a musical note projectile. Said projectile deals 7% damage upon contact with an enemy, and can be steered with the movement stick. Up + B: Super Jump Gary turns into his squid form and launches upwards, damaging anyone in the way. Gary can use this to damage opponents from below or as a recovery move. In squid form, Gary does 1% damage per half-second. Custom 1: High Jump Gary gains more vertical distance from his Super Jump, but it no longer damages opponents. Custom 2: Inkjet Gary equips an Inkjet to recover instead of utilizing his squid form. This decreases the speed of his movement, but Neutral B can be used while flying. Down + B: Curling Bomb Gary slides a Curling Bomb forward, which will explode if touched by an enemy. The explosion deals 9% damage and knockback. Custom 1: Booyah Bomb Gary charges and tosses a Booyah Bomb forward, which will explode upon contact with an enemy. The bomb does 15% damage upon detonation, and has medium range. However, the attack takes a few seconds to charge. Custom 2: Splashdown Gary hops in the air and slams down, creating a small explosion of ink, dealing 10% damage. Final Smash: Musical Therapy Gary takes out two small Killer Wails and starts loudly singing in Inklish. This creates large sound waves around Gary (radius of Negative Zone), damaging and knocking back anyone caught in them. The attack lasts for about 10 seconds before Gary stops. The sound waves deal 4% a hit. Taunts/Idles * Up Taunt - Gary sings a small portion of Bomb Rush Blush. * Side Taunt - Gary pulls out a chicken wing, eats it, and puts the bone in his pocket. * Down Taunt - Gary gives the camera a shy smile. * Idle 1 - Gary looks around, taking in the scenery. * Idle 2 - Gary puts his hands into his pockets and takes a deep breath, smiling. Victory/Losing Poses * Victory #1 - Gary turns to the camera, shrugs, and says his iconic "Ah, well!" * Victory #2 - Gary lets out a happy squeal, accidentally shattering the camera lens. * Victory #3 - Gary excitedly hops up and down, eventually making a peace sign at the camera and yelling "Booyah!" * Lose - Gary happily claps for the victor. Classic Mode: Hero In Training Credits: Bomb Rush Blush - Splatoon Alternate Costumes * Normal: Red hair, blue eyes, Retro Sweat, blue shorts, orange shoes * Alt 1: Red hair (no ponytail), blue eyes, Zekko hoodie, blue jeans, black shoes * Alt 2: Blue hair, blue eyes, White Tee, black shorts, black shoes * Alt 3: Orange hair, blue eyes, Hero Suit Replica, black shorts, black shoes * Alt 4: Green hair (no ponytail), headphones, blue eyes, Black Tee, black shorts, yellow shoes * Alt 5: Pink hair, headphones, white eyes, Black Tee, red shorts, pink shoes * Alt 6: Light pink hair, crown, yellow eyes, pink hoodie, white shorts, white shoes * Alt 7: Light blue hair (no ponytail), black eyes, blue hoodie, black shorts, pink shoes Trophy Description Character Trophy Gary's finally here to Smash! This young Inkling wields the classic abilities of his species: the Splattershot and the Super Jump. However, he packs some more peculiar abilities beneath the surface. His Woomy of Doomy can rupture the eardrums of even the biggest opponents, and his teleportation allows him to easily dodge attacks. His Final Smash isn't something to take lightly, either. He may not be the most durable of fighters, but you know what they say... Ah, well! Character (Alt) Trophy Gary can be surprisingly loud for an Inkling, especially one with his kind of demeanor. His yells can be accompanied by a powerful shockwave, which can do quite a bit of knockback. If he partakes in some vocal exercises beforehand, his voice can quickly become the most powerful tool in his arsenal. How did he gain this ability, exactly? Well, it's a long story... Final Smash Trophy There's two things that help define Gary; his repressed emotions and his undying love for music. When he obtains the Smash Ball's power, he combines these two traits into one powerful attack. Upon activating his Final Smash, he grabs a microphone and sings his heart out for a while, causing massive sound waves that'll deafen and damage anyone nearby. He actually has quite a nice singing voice; just try and keep your distance when it's concert time. '' Viridi's Advice DP: "Oh great. He finally got his chance in Smash Bros." V: "So this is Gary, a real crybaby huh?" DP: "Those cries come with a devastating shockwave, and the way he uses his arsenal is unique for Inklings." V: "He can teleport short distances, so keep your guard up!" DP: "Stop treating it like it's serious. He'll be a soul in the Underworld before you know it!" Music * Theme 1: Bomb Rush Blush - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Theme 2: Metalopod - Splatoon * Victory: Victory (Splatoon) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trailer Transcript The trailer begins with Agent 3 and Pearl having a good ol' fashioned Turf War on Wahoo World as Now or Never plays. As the song reaches its conclusion, the last few notes are droned out by the sound of a Killer Wail charging. Both 3 and Pearl look towards the source of the noise before being splatted by the laser. After respawning, they return to the area they were splatted in, noticing that the ink produced is red. The ink starts to ripple, which prompts Agent 3 to draw her Hero Shot and Pearl to get into a fighting pose. A red squid jumps out of the ink and goes kid, wearing a huge grin. The splash text then appears: '"GARY TURNS UP THE VOLUME!"''' He dives at the duo, foot outstretched, as a triumphant orchestrated rendition of Bomb Rush Blush begins to play. The screen then cuts to gameplay footage of Gary, with the montage concluding with his Final Smash. The trailer ends with Gary landing before Agent 3 and Pearl as tears of joy come to his eyes. 3 lets out a small chuckle as she puts out her fist, followed by Pearl. Gary eagerly puts his fist out as well, forming a triangle. The screen then cuts to the game's logo. The post-logo scene is gameplay footage of Agent 3 and Pearl standing around as a present drops before them. The camera then pans upward to Gary, standing on a platform above them, giving the camera a shy smile. Trivia * Some of Gary's alternate costumes are a reference to other WBW characters. ** Gary's Alt 1 resembles his original design. ** Gary's Alt 2 resembles the traditional Inkling boy from the original Splatoon. ** Gary's Alt 3 resembles Agent 3. ** Gary's Alt 4 resembles the traditional Inkling boy design from Splatoon 2. ** Gary's Alt 5 mixes the design of one infected with the Fresh (from Just Shapes and Beats) and his Lunatic design from Darkness Between Worlds. ** Gary's Alt 6 resembles Pearl. ** Gary's Alt 7 resembles Sans.